


Drunken Love

by CupFullOfFanfics



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't worry though everything gets better, Drinking, M/M, Sexual abuse for later chapters, again abuse for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupFullOfFanfics/pseuds/CupFullOfFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Hoying and Mitch from Pentatonix were closer than any other members of Pentatonix but after a party and both men getting a little too drunk one thing leads to another and ends up with Scott waking up naked and confused in Mitch's bed with condoms and hickeys covering his body. Hungover, confused and unable to remember anything Scott's going to have a hard week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Big Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my Scott x Mitch. Scomiche & First fanfiction read at end for rest of Authors notes

One kiss, one confession; one life could change the life of thousands of people without anyone paying attention to it at all. They can act like nothing happened.

Though when you have sex with your best friend, for your entire life it’s kinda hard to forget it…

Well that is if you were sober, and that wasn’t the case for Scott Hoying who was staring at himself in the mirror, naked in his best friend’s room with freshly made hickeys. They were starting to darken on his neck and went lower. 

The smell of sex still made the air hot and heavy. His best friend Mitch Grassi was laying naked in his bed with a bottle of lube, which was half filled and a box of condoms. A few of them were on the ground, some were empty some were not. 

To top it all off, his head was pounding with the effects of a hangover. He soon rushed to the toilet to throw up anything he drank the night before. Now while Scott was throwing up. Let’s start from the beginning of this story now. (Rather awkward wording, I might change it)

Pentatonix had come a long way. It started as a trio, but had grown to a quintette acapella group. Once the underdogs of the show Sing Off, they had to face groups nearly three times their size. Still they surprised people and won the 200,000 dollar contract with Sony Studio.

Having finished work on their sixth album that released today, the group decided to go out and celebrate, like they always did when their albums released. 

This was their biggest song since their song ‘Can’t Sleep Love’, had debuted on the radio, and Pentatonix was soon gaining recognition and popularity, with more people becoming fans everyday. 

Scott Hoying was one of the three major co-founders of Pentatonix, he'd met his best friend Mitch Grassi during a production of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory when they were younger. They were still best friends to this day. 

Scott was 6’3 and had a slightly stronger build to his body, with strong broad shoulders. They slimmed down to his waist only to thicken out again with his strong legs and thighs. Scott wasn’t ridiculously muscular, he had some muscle mass and though he’d like some more, he was happy with his body image.

He was currently pacing his apartment he shared with Mitch. He held Mitch's favorite drink from Starbucks in one hand and his own drink in the other, managing to juggle the keys and the drinks as he unlocked the door, pushing it open. 

He soon turned to set them down on the coffee table before closing the door. Scott looked around for his friend, only to hear the shower running and Mitch's voice. He was singing, a smile to form on the blonde’s lips at the realization.

Scott grabbed the coffee before walking to Mitch’s room and setting his drink down on the nightstand. He started to glance around the tenor’s room for a piece of paper or something to write a note for Mitch. 

The sound of dripping water hitting the wood flooring and a cough scared the living soul out of Scott, who jumped slightly and turned to see Mitch standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his chest, which ended falling to his mid thigh.

The singer's eyebrows were raised as he looked at his friend. “When did you get back?” 

Mitch was 5’10 of pure sass. He glanced at his friend, his bangs sticking to the front of his face, still wet. His face was clean of facial hair, since he'd shaved in the shower. The parts of his slender body that weren’t covered from the towel were shining. The light bouncing off the water droplets. 

Scott’s blue eyes wandered over the male’s body for a split second before he stood up and pointed to the coffee over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. “I’m totally trying to steal this coffee that I just got you because I don’t think you deserve it.” 

Mitch smiled, he shaking his head before walking over to grab the coffee. He took a sip of the Starbuck goodness as he shook his head and wiggled his finger at the male. “Mama needs her coffee.”

Mitch’s eyes flickered over Scott and he raised an eyebrow, turning to go through his closet. He pulled out outfits organizing them into stacks of maybes. “Are you wearing that to the party?”

Scott looked down at the plain shirt and jeans that he’d thrown on for his trip to Starbucks. He rolled his eyes, posing for Mitch, covering half of his face with his hand shooting him a seductive look. “Maybe this is the next new fashion trend?”

Mitch laughed, shaking his head before getting up to shoo the taller male out of his room. “If that’s the next fashion trend I’m gonna kill myself. Now go take a shower.” 

Scoot was pushed out of Mitch’s room with a small chuckle. He took a sip of his drink entering his room to change into something more appropriate for tonight. 

Scott changed into an outfit that he liked. It was just a loose camo button up shirt and a black tank top, in case it got too hot for him and a pair of black jeans. 

He then went to the bathroom, plugging his phone into the speakers he turned on his music and turned the water on. He sighed in relief when he felt the warm water on his hand.

Mitch usually used all the hot water so Scott had to take cold showers. Taking a warm shower was nice for a change. 

Scott stripped before stepping into the shower and let the warm water rush over his body, he closed his eyes and let the water rush over his face. Scott knew he only had about twenty minutes to get ready so he washed his body and decided not to shave his face since it was barely stubble poking out of his skin.

Scott soon stepped out just in time to see Mitch, his hands in his damp hair. Scott quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, faking an angry expression. “Well, excuse you, thanks for knocking.”

Yeah Mitch saw Scott naked when they went skinny dipping, but it was still a weird thought, his best friend seeing him naked.

Mitch plugged in his hair dryer and he rolled his eyes “You took way too long and Mama needs her hair to be perfect.” 

Scott rolled his eyes, walked past Mitch to get dressed in his own room, coming out with about ten minutes to spare. He went back to the bathroom, Mitch was still facing the mirror, putting some foundation on and powder to cover up any ‘imperfections’ he saw.

Scott went to his sink to brush his teeth, grabbing his own blow dryer and started to blow dry and style his hair. He checked the time before he gently tapped Mitch’s shoulder. “You better be done. We have to leave now to meet everyone there.” 

Scott turned once to look over his outfit and made sure everything was to his liking before looking at Mitch to see what his friend was wearing.

Mitch was wearing a black and white tank top that was somewhat tight on his slender body and a pair of tight shorts that hugged his curves nicely. Scott was soon pulled out of the hypnotic grip Mitch’s body had on him. His phone going off informing them they needed to leave. 

Mitch pulled away to grab his phone and gave Wyatt a kiss on the head. He made sure Wyatt had food before locking up the apartment Scott following him, trailing behind. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the club they meeting at. 

Avi, Kevin and Kirstie were already there talking. Scott drove and they made it just in time. Mitch was trying to fix his hair in the mirror the entire way there. Once they parked, they all greeted one another. cheering as they began their night of fun. 

Of course most of the time they sang along to the songs the DJ played. However it wasn’t long until the occasional beer or drink turned into shot after shot. 

Avi and Kevin had moved on, trying to impress Kirstie challenging each other to see who could drink the strongest liquor. This ended when Avi’s voice started to slur and Kevin settling to sit next to her.

Though Kristie looked for Scott and Mitch, she couldn’t find them anywhere. This was likely because that she had a pretty good buzz going, and she wasn’t going to kill it by looking for her friends.

Kirstie reached over to take a half finished shot that Avi ordered. Little did Kristie know that Scott and Mitch were on their own little adventure. 

Mitch pulled Scott along to get another drink with him. He really didn’t like going alone and people would try to grind against him. At this point, with the amount of alcohol in his body; it wasn’t that bad of an offer. He just didn’t want it to be some stranger he didn’t know. Mitch felt safer dragging Scott with him to the bar though they never really made it there, with the waves of people pushing them back to the dance floor.

Instead Mitch chuckled, and he turned, starting to dance with Scott, who was confused and trying to process why they weren’t at the bar yet.

In the crowd, some jerk pushed Scott forward, the movement caused his hand to grind directly against Mitch’s back side. He blushed and leaned down to apologize in Mitch’s ear, due to the loud music he had to lean much closer for Mitch to hear. 

Scott was surprised when Mr. Grassi turned and began to grind his hips against his own, reaching behind him to gently grab the back of his neck. Mitch began to grind against him, following the beat of the song. 

Scott instinctively grabbed onto Mitch’s slender hips and bit back a small groan, the blood rushing south, fast. 

Scott was already red faced thanks to intoxication but now with his best friend grinding against him, his cheeks were even redder.

“M-Mitch…” That’s all Scott could say. What else could you say when your best friend was grinding against your hips?

It wasn’t like the friction didn’t feel like fucking heaven, but he still wanted to ask Mitch if it was okay.

He never got the chance to ask his hips moving of their own accord, grinding back into Mitch’s hips. It wasn't long before Scott felt vibrations which he figured were either a groan or a moan, which came from Mitch.

All he really remembered was the song “Grind on me” playing in the background, it had to be fate… Then again Scott was hammered.

It wasn’t long until Mitch turned around to look the male in the eyes, his arm went around his neck, fingers threading through Scott’s hair which he tugged at. 

Scott could feel Mitch’s clothed erection brush against the area between his hip and thigh. Mitch’s eyes were half lidded, but he could see the random lights flicker off his eyes. Scott simply couldn’t help himself, he leaned in to kiss Mitch. He was almost hesitant, hovering right before he got the chance to enjoy the softness of Mitch’s lips.

Scott pulled away, needing to breathe. Mitch grabbed Scott’s crotch, he gave it a squeeze before stretching up on his toes. He leaned in and whispered in Scott’s ear. His voice was the sexiest thing Scott had ever heard in his life. “Did I make you this hard?” 

Scott would have replied but he honestly didn’t trust his voice. Instead he turned Mitch around starting to grind again.

Scott’s hands trailed down Mitch’s stomach and chest before hesitantly stopping above his waistline of his jeans which were getting tighter by the second. 

Yes Scott was intoxicated but still his caring side always came out and he'd never wanted to do anything that would hurt or make Mitch uncomfortable. 

Though Mitch took Scott’s hands in his own. He pushed the hand on his waist he lowed so Scott was cupping Mitch in the palm of his hand. The other hand he lifted planting kisses along one of the blonde’s fingers. He took one into his mouth as he sucking softly.

Scott could have come right there, but he some restraint. When he felt Mitch suck on his finger Scott squeezed him gently, earning a muffled moan. He felt the vibrations through his finger and felt the sensation drop lower, his erection now hurting from the tightness.

“M-Mitch…” Scott whispered into Mitch’s ear. He seemed to be having the time of his life, grinding against something nice and hard, his own erection squeezed through fabric. 

Mitch opened an eye when he felt Scott start to pull away slowly. The drunk brunet stared at the other male. “What’s wrong Scotland?” Mitch had always used that nickname when he wanted something. Right now, he really wanted something.

Scott’s whole face was red. as He tugged at his jeans, trying to somehow create some more room in them. “Can we.. Go back home… Now?”

Scott didn’t even wait for a response. Mitch pulled him back to one of the many Uber cabs that were waiting outside. 

Scott gave the driver their address, quickly falling silent when Mitch straddled his hips. He pushed the button and the blind went up with a snap, blocking the driver from view. 

He had just finished texting Kirstie, letting her know that he left with Mitch. This was cut off by Mitch who threw his phone gently aside, beginning to grind against the larger male’s hips in an agonizingly slow rhythm. God, Scott in heaven. 

He grabbed Mitch’s hips and squeezed them slightly whenever their clothed erections rubbed together, soft moans falling here and there from both of the two singers. When they stopped Scott reached out grabbing his phone and handed the driver a twenty. He knew for damn sure it wasn’t higher than ten but he didn’t care that much. 

All Scott cared about was Mitch who was dragging him inside. He gripped his hand and led him to their room where he fumbled with the keys. 

Mitch was behind him, his hands caressing every inch of his chest and stomach traveling south to push his hand into his friend's jeans. He slowly began to stroke Scott’s throbbing erection. His rhythm was rather slow and somewhat sloppy, but that was to be expected after ten shots of vodka and tequila. 

Once Scott finally got the stupid door open he stepped in and pulled Mitch in along with him, closing the door behind them.

Scott pinned Mitch against the door and finally got to explore the male’s mouth the way he wanted to. He began to bite and suck along Mitch’s lower lip, asking permission which Mitch gladly gave. He had wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, moving to hook a leg around the taller male’s hip grinding into him. 

Though Scott wasn’t going to let him. He grabbed Mitch’s wrists and pinned them above his head using one hand, other forcing Mitch’s hips against the wall. 

He whimpered, missing the contact. This was quickly forgotten, thoughts scattered, moaning a kiss. He felt Scott’s tongue push into his mouth, rubbing against his own. He could taste the beer, bitter and sharp on the other's breath, though he only wanted more. The kiss didn’t last too long since both men needed to be able to catch their breath. 

Scott soon pulled away to rest his forehead against Mitch’s. His eyes closed and he took deep breaths, smiling.

“Don’t think that’s all Mama’s gonna get from you Scotty” Mitch smirked slightly, opening his eyes to look at Scott.

He leaned in, attacking Mitch’s neck. He was gentle, leaving trails of kisses along his best friend’s jawline punctured by soft nips.

The tenor's mouth moved, soft mewls escaping. He frowned, resting his head against the wall. “You can be rougher with me Scott.”

That was all the invitation Scott needed. He begin to suck roughly at the smooth skin. Mitch’s breath hitched, moaning softly. He placed a hand on the back of Scott’s neck, holding him in place. The other hand he lifted to cover his mouth so their neighbors wouldn’t hear.

Scott pulled away enough shucking off his shirt, popping the buttons off before throwing it on the ground somewhere. He looked back up at Mitch who pushed him back on the couch.

He fell onto the couch the armrest hitting the back of his legs. His legs gave beneath him and before he could sit up Mitch was on top of him.

Mitch's shirt was off, tossed somewhere on the floor. He leaned down, kissing along Scott’s own jawline. The feeling of stubble on Scott’s face scratched along Mitch’s nose and lips which tickled ever so slightly. His mind was more focused on something else.

He wanted to see how loud he could make Scott moan, how much he would beg before he actually touched him.

Scott leaned his head back and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to keep quiet. He couldn’t even comprehend what was happening at this point.

Mitch was touching his body, fingers going over every dip of his muscles, dropping closer and closer to the waistline of his jeans. His fingers ghosted over his crotch before he trailed them back up. 

Scott to tried to lift his hips up, arching towards Mitch’s touch only to have them held down. “Don’t move now, let me have my fun now too.” Mitch leaned up whispering into Scott’s ear, nibbling along the shell gently. His voice was soft, hushed. “It's not very fair if Daddy gets to have fun and I don’t.”

Scott’s eyes widened, moaning loudly when he heard Mitch call him “Daddy”. Scott wasn’t a very sexually active man, yes he had dated a few people here and there but he never talked about it out of respect for the other person, and in general he just didn’t like talking about them.

Coming back to reality, he failed to notice Mitch’s kisses trailing lower, and lower; and holy fuck . . .

Scott was too busy thinking about his past relationships and he didn’t realize Mitch had unbuttoned his jeans pulling them down to mid thigh. Growing frustrated with the damn skinny jeans, Mitch stopped; Scott would have to lift his legs up to get them the rest of the way off, anyway. 

The main reason why Scott woke up to reality was an agonizingly slow lick, it started at the base of his throbbing member ending at the sensitive head.

He looked down at Mitch and saw the sexiest view he had even seen. Eyes were closed, his tongue out moaning softly, it was temptation in the purest way. The sound sent up vibrations up his shaft and Scott gripped the sides of the couch, muffling a moan, pressing his lips together. 

Mitch reached up pulling his lip away from his teeth gently. “I won’t know if you like it if you keep your moans to yourself now Scotty~.” Mitch spoke, his voice captivating.

Before Scott could even reply Mitch began to kiss along Scott’s balls, still tucked away in his boxers. He let his moans and groans sound freely, though he was mindful of the neighbors. 

Mitch’s mouth made Scott tremble despite the lack of skin to skin contact. After a few more swipes of his tongue, Mitch pulled away. Scott sat up, wondering if he had done something wrong. 

Scott was soon reassured, watching Mitch strip. He looked over his shoulder, walking to his bedroom. With each step and sway of his hips he took started dropping an article of clothing until he was left in his incredibly short boxers. They were tighter with his erection, it pressed into the fabric, begging to be freed.

Scott watched Mitch disappear, his eyes wandering down to the trail of clothes. He was tempted to follow him and after a moment's hesitation, he did. 

Scott walked in on Mitch. He was bent over his bed, a bottle of lube near his head while his fingers slowly massaged the tight ring muscle. His thumb ran over it before he slowly pushed in briefly. Soft moans fell from his mouth, and he glanced behind him focused on the doorway. He smiled slightly before gripping the pillow, he finger slipping inside again, slowly stretching himself out. When he did, he let a loud moan knowing that Scott could hear him. “Scott…”

There was no way he head that right. They’d been spending the greater half of a hour making out and touching each other, but actually hearing Mitch moan his name, it was something he couldn’t ever dream of. 

Scott stood behind Mitch without realizing it and leaned over him. His fingers trailed along Mitch’s side, he jumped slightly though he quickly relaxed, leaning into the blonde’s touch. 

Scott didn’t and wouldn’t know how to prep Mitch for sex. If they even went that far. By the looks of it though, that's where they were headed.

Scott leaned in to kiss and bite along Mitch’s neck, leaving a few more hickeys. He reached over hesitantly wrapping his fingers around the base of Mitch’s rock hard erection and slowly stroked it, wanting to see if it was okay with the other. 

Scott was soon put to ease, Mitch thrusted his hips into Scott’s hand and he tightened his grip. 

Mitch had added a second finger began to scissoring himself open.

Scott leaned in close to Mitch’s ear, his lip brushing against it when he talked. “You like this Mitchy… feeling your fingers feeling you up… Just wait… You’re going to have Daddy in you…. It’ll be much bigger than your fingers.” 

He felt like he was pushing it a bit, since he never really asked if Mitch liked dirty talk. In the end he decided it would fine to call himself “Daddy” since Mitch had first… Right? 

Scott watched Mitch add a third finger, spreading them, trying to find his prostate. Despite these efforts he knew he couldn’t do it by himself. 

Scott grabbed the back of Mitch’s wrist forcing him slow the thrusting. He kissed along his shoulders to Mitch's mid back and jumped slightly when he felt a warm and wet hand wrap around his clothed erection. 

Scott heard Mitch’s uneven and breathy voice. “Y-You’re still wearing clothes?…. I-I want it now Scott…” 

He took a shaky breath nodding. He rid himself of his boxers, shivering slightly when cold air hit his wet erection. He ignored it when Mitch handed him a box of condoms and the lube. 

Holy fuck… This is happening….That was all that went through Scott’s mind as he ripped the condom wrapper off. He began to roll it over his erection and grabbed the lube. 

Mitch was turned around. He took the bottle of lube from him, pouring a generous amount on his hands and along the top of Scott’s erection. Mitch started stroking it slowly evenly coating it in lube. 

Scott leaned his head back. His mouth moved, uneven moans escaping, feeling the skin on skin er… rubber contact but it was still nice.

Scott slowly pushed him on the bed. Mitch was glad to lay back, he knew what came next. His eyes closed and he spread his legs open for Scott.

Scott tried to think how he should enter his best friend. He grabbed Mitch’s ankles, placing them on his shoulders before guiding himself to press gently against Mitch. He looked his friend again. “Mitch… are you sure about this?” Scott wanted to keep going but he couldn’t without knowing that Mitch was a hundred percent sure. Scott worried that Mitch was only doing this because he was drunk and wanted to make sure it was okay.

Mitch nodded, gripping the sheets. He took deep breaths to prepare himself. 

When he nodded, Scott slowly pushed in. He moaned softly engulfed in the tightness and warmth of Mitchell Grassi. 

He stopped when he heard Mitch groan, deciding to give the male a while to adjust. He figured it’s been a while for both of them.

When he felt Mitch’s legs move lower to his mid waist and pull him closer, Scott pushed his hips fully into the male. He stood as still as possible, frozen in place as Mitch grabbed his arm, digging his nails in the flesh there trying to relieve the pain. Mitch didn't mean to hurt Scott though.

Scott decided to wait until he got the okay from Mitch to move or at least wait until Mitch loosened up around him. The tightness and the warmth made Scott melt. He leaned his head back letting out a low moan. 

When he reopened his eyes he saw the most beautiful person in the world; Mitch Grassi, chest rising and falling slowly trying to relax, sweat shinning in the moonlight that pushed past the curtains, lighting up the otherwise dark room. Mitch’s cheeks were dusted red with intoxication, but were also red with arousal. 

Scott took mental screenshots of the sight though he would not remember what happened the next day. 

“You… You can move…” Mitch whispered breathlessly. He took deep breaths to prepare himself. 

Scott nodded, he slowly pulled his hips back easing out of Mitch before slowly pushing them back in. He started a slow and gentle rhythm so that Mitch could adjust properly.

Eventually he his movements became wider, going further out and deeper, pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in. He was surprised when Mitch pulled him down for a kiss, he complied, returning the kiss. It ended quickly, Mitch pulling away to mumble against his lips. “H-Harder daddy~…”

Scott trembled slightly, his thrusts rougher and faster, earning him louder moans. 

Mitch dug his nails into Scott’s shoulders with every thrust. 

The bed started to squeak hitting the back of the wall with every motion. 

Scott was too busy enjoying the noise of Mitch’s body, the way it demanded more, tightening when he thrust deep into Mitch.

A loud almost scream of pleasure soon canceled out any other noise that the two were making taking Scott by surprise. 

He looked down at Mitch and saw that his face was that of pure pleasure. His cheeks red, mouth falling open, gasping for air. Tears of pleasure threatening to spill. “Mitch… Was that you?” Scott asked. He was scared that he had hurt him. He didn't know why he seemed to be crying.

He was cut off with another deep kiss. “I-I’m more than fine.. Just hit that spot again…” Mitch was breathless.

Everything clicked for Scott and he smirked slightly to himself grabbing Mitch’s hips pulling them back to meet back to meet his thrusts. Scott had found Mitch’s prostate and he wanted to make him see stars. 

Scott built back up to the previous speed still just as rough. It surpassed this quickly dissolving into drunken slamming.

Mitch didn’t seem to care, he arched his back with every thrust to his prostate, legs coiling tightly around Scott’s waist. His nails raked down his shoulders, but Scott did not care that much, himself. He soon felt a coil of pleasure build up in his lower stomach, it was almost too much. He could feel Mitch tighten around his erection, and thought he was close too. “M-Mitch I-I’m gonna c-cum…” Scott tried to warn him, reaching down to stroke Mitch’s erection. Previously it had been ignored, hitting his stomach.

He thrusted, stroking quickly, hoping Mitch would soon find his release if not before, then shortly after Scott.

He kissed Mitch one last time, Mitch pulled away to moan loudly seeing white as they climaxed together.

Mitch clawed down Scott’s back and Scott bit down on Mitch’s shoulder moaning loudly into the skin. He continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm, and helping Mitch though the aftermath of his own.

Finished, his thrusting ceased. Scott pulled away to look at Mitch, he was a panting mess. Scott pulled out of his best friend and took the condom off throwing it away. He settled down next to his friend, simply exhausted.

Scott looked over at Mitch, he seemed to already be sleeping, eyes closed. Mitch shifted, pushing his way to rest his head on Scott’s chest. 

Scott reached over and brushed the male’s bangs out of his face, kissing the top of his head. He was also tired and quickly drifted off to sleep.

However he woke up confused and unsure, unable to remember any of it the next day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Horrible Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott had a great night even if he didn't remember but now he's going to have a Horrible Morning , but maybe a better day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo Chapter two is up and running took a bit longer but check down a bottom to get the rest of the Author's notes!

Now we get back to the blonde who was throwing up anything that he had ate or drank in the last 24 hours. Scott rested his head against the rim of the toilet as he closes his eyes before slowly getting up to wash his mouth out. He looked over at Mitch who was tossing and turning slightly in the sheets. He still couldn’t remember anything at all that happened the previous night. All he really remembered was getting round after round of shots. 

The blonde looked at himself in the mirror; he was a mess to say the least. Hickey’s covering his neck, hair all over the place, paler than usual and eyes puffy from just having thrown up. Scott didn’t have enough time to try and fix himself up or anything. He had to try and figure out what he was going to do with Mitch and himself. 

Mitch shivered from the loss of blankets. Scott's blue eyes widened at hearing him and rushed over as quickly and quietly as he could to cover up Mitch so he wouldn't wake up. 'Did I drag the covers off when I got up so quickly?' Scott thought as he tucked Mitch in. After being a little restless before, the brunette went back to being sound asleep.

Scott sighed in relief as he started to clean up any mess he had made with Mitch that previous night or the mess he’s pretty sure they made. He bit his lower lip as he saw the used rubber on the ground before he bent down to pick it up only for his hips to be sore. This only made his suspicions grow more and more into a reality. 

Starting to clean up around the room, he picked his clothes up and put a pair of boxers on so he wasn’t just naked. Scott began to try and figure out where the lube and condoms went. He walked up near the nightstand dresser only to see what he thought was another bottle of lube coming out. When he got closer, he soon realized what it was. Scott opened the drawer and his cheeks went a bright red that reached the tips of his ears. 

The blushing blonde had just found Mitch’s sex toy drawer that was full of lube and condoms, as well as different types and sizes of sex toys. Yeah, Scott knew that Mitch and Travis had broke up a while back and he wasn’t having much luck with finding someone but... 'Wow, Mitch...' That’s all that could go through Scott’s mind as he pushed the different vibrators to the side so he could fit the condoms in and the bottle of lube that was nearly empty. 

Scott closed it once he was done putting the items away. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the dent in the wall from the bed having been slammed against it. Fighting back the urge to yell in frustration so he wouldn’t wake Mitch up, Scott sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. After, he checked around the room once more to make sure there was no trace of him ever being in the room at all to begin with. Scott slowly walked out of the room to go to his own only to see the trail of clothes that was leading to Mitch’s room. He ran his hand over his face to try and wake up fully before going to grab the clothes and pick them up. Once that was done, he asked to himself in a hushed voice, “How bad did I fuck up?…” 

He walked over to the kitchen to heat some coffee up since he really didn’t want to even try and go to starbucks. Noticing his keys on the coffee table, he panicked a little and quickly checked through his window to see if his car was around. Noticing that it wasn't, he sighed in relief even though he knew he had left the car at the bar. 

Scott sighed softly before he turned the coffee off, might as well kill two birds with one stone. He had called an Uber car to come and get him while he got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy long sleeve shirt. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses so the sun wouldn’t hurt his eyes. As soon as he had finished putting his shoes on, he was alerted that the car was outside. Scott had walked downstairs to get in the car and gave the driver the address for the bar so he could pick up his own car. He sighed as he leaned his head back against the seat of the car only to hear a soft chuckle coming from the driver. 

“So, did you end up sealing the deal with him?” The driver asked playfully as he looked up at the male from the review window. Scott slowly raised his head up to be able to look at the driver when he started talking but was kind of concerned about what or who he was even talking about. 

“Uh… What are you talking about?” Scott asked confused as he held his phone in his hand just in case this would turn bad. 

“You know, that smaller man…? Mitch, I think you kept calling him? I mean, don’t get me wrong... It’s not my thing to be sleeping with guys but if it makes you happy, you know?” 

Scott couldn’t believe his ears. Staring at the driver, he ran his fingers through his own hair as he looked out the window. This must have been the driver that picked them up last night.. Just his luck. Scott groaned as he rested his head against the seat again. “He was my best friend.. and I don’t remember if we did end up getting together..,” he said with a tired and almost concerned voice. They had to have at least gone to third base as he was covered head to toe in hickeys. Scott tried his best to remember everything that happened but the only person he could really talk too was the driver. This was going to be an awkward ride… 

“So.., you… You said it seemed like me and my friend were going at it pretty hard..,” Scott asked somewhat reluctant to say anything about it at all. 

The driver looked up at the concerned blonde once more when they had stopped at a red light before he chuckled softly. He looked back at the road to see if the light had turned green, seeing that it didn’t yet. “Yes, you and him seemed to be enjoying each other’s company. If you had managed to mess up that bad after you got out of the car then I’m a hundred percent sure you two... You know..,” The driver spoke in the most respectful way he could talk about it but it was a sensitive matter no matter how close you were to the person, from being total strangers to best of friends. 

Scott sighed softly as he rubbed his eyes under his sunglasses before looking out the window seeing that they had gotten to the club. 

“Thanks… For everything but if you see either of us again, alone or anything.. Can you please not say anything about it..?” Scott asked in a worried voice when he walked to the driver’s side window and gave him a tip of five bucks. 

The driver only nodded with a small smile. He pushed Scott’s hand back that had the money before smiling softly. “If you truly care about this man tell him what happened and if you can’t remember, tell him what you can if it ever comes back to you… It’s better than losing a friend forever,” The driver said, smiling before he rolled the window up and drove away leaving Scott standing near his car with a totally shocked expression on his face. 

He felt like he was standing there forever trying to comprehend the life advice he got from a random stranger. Scott frowns in thought as he gets into his car before driving back home and stopping by starbucks to grab a coffee for himself and Mitch. He was hoping Mitch didn’t remember anything either, was fine with it or just didn’t care. 

Scott sighs as he parks in their apartment lot before rubbing his eyes, sitting in the car for a while. His heart dropping in his stomach when he picked up his phone after hearing the text ding from it. He instead sighed in relief when he saw it was Kirstie and unlocked his phone to see the message. 

Kirstie: Hey why did you and Mitch leave so soon last night? 

Scott groaned as he tried to think of a reason for them leaving, millions of random reasons started to fill his mind though none of them made any sense at all. One of them was that Mitch needed to go to feed Wyatt. Wyatt was pregnant and had kittens even though he was a boy. Though Scott soon found one that was perfect for an excuse. 

Scott: Mitch got sick on the way to the bar so I took him home

He sent the message before he got the coffees and slowly went up to his and Mitch’s apartment. Opening the door, he heard the shower going once again. Mitch must have been in it. 

A deep breath was took as he walked over to place Mitch’s coffee on the coffee table, not even trying to make any more awkward tension between them. Scott closed his eyes as he sat on the couch before sipping on his own coffee to try and just get over the hangover. He frowned when the now annoying ding went off from his phone again, opening it up to get blinded from the 'bright' screen light. 

Kirstie: omg no! is he going to still be able to come to lunch with all of us we were supposed to go swimming remember?

That plan was the last thing on his mind and that was one thing Scott could never understand about Kirstie. No matter how much she drinks she’d always be able to bounce back the next day and be perfectly fine. 

“Who you texting there Scottland?” Mitch asked in a soft voice next to Scott’s ear. 

This made Scott’s eyes widen and the blonde jumped slightly from one, not even hearing the shower turn off and the tenor walk behind him... And two, for some reason, Scott wanted to tremble in the best way possible. He turned to look at Mitch who was just wearing a pair of swim trunks and pulling on a loose tank top. 

Scott looked down at his phone and started to try and preoccupy himself so he didn’t have to look at Mitch as he stuttered out, “U-Uh.. I-I.. K-Kirstie… S-She asked… U-Uh if we were still going to go swimming..."

“Well, why wouldn’t we be going? We’ve had this date set up for the past week,” Mitch wondered, a bit confused as he stretched his arms above his head and went over to sit next to Scott before he grabbed his coffee. 

Scott started to panic from the thought of what to say. 'Did Mitch even remember? Or was he just acting like nothing happened at all?...' It was bothering the living crap out of Scott, though something came into his mind to see if Mitch remembered anything at all. “Don’t you remember last night?” He asked as if he was expecting Mitch to remember when he himself didn’t. 

“No.. Why? What happened last night?” Mitch asked, confused as he turned to look at Scott while he sipped on his coffee. 

Scott’s been best friends with Mitch since they were eight and he could tell when he was lying and Mitch wasn’t lying at this moment. He honestly couldn’t remember what happened.

'Was that a good thing though?' 

 

“Well, you dragged me to the bar and before we got there…” Scott explained only to stop himself as images of the night before started to go through his mind. That part did happen. Mitch was dragging him to the bar. That was the only truth in what was to come though. 

“Before we got there, what happened?” Mitch inquired a little more confused as he snapped his fingers in front of Scott’s eyes to try and grab his attention. 

“You got sick and threw up on some guy…” Scott answered when he was brought back to reality by Mitch snapping his fingers. He watched Mitch’s face as he tried to remember though Mitch rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed softly, chuckling soon after. “I’m a drunk disaster, huh? Well, thanks for taking care of me Scott,” he said before kissing Scott’s cheek in a totally platonic way like they always did. When Mitch kissed Scott’s cheek though, the blonde’s cheeks went bright red as he looked away before getting up. 

“U-Uh, I’m gonna take a quick shower.. Feed Wyatt for me?” Scott stated as he quickly got up to start walking to the bathroom to hop in the shower. 

“Well, we’re leaving in like ten minutes. Make it quick!” The brunette yelled after the male before going to feed their cat and make sure he had sunblock. 

Scott was looking at himself in the mirror as he took a deep breath, his shirt off and hickeys covering his chest and stomach. He turned around to see if there was anything on his back. What was showing were bright red scratches going all down his shoulders and his back that seemed to be healing still. 

“Shit…. How am I supposed to hide this..?” Scott asked himself in a hushed voice as he bit his lower lip before going in the shower only to be greeted with cold water he had grown a custom to. The blonde closed his eyes as he washed his back off and the smell of sweat. Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, Scott went over to the sink and brush his teeth. After he finished and washed his mouth out with water, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He reached up to trail his fingers over the bite mark on his lip that was still healing from where he bit down on it to keep quiet. Turning his neck examine the dark hickeys nearly covering his neck made the blonde groan as he tried to think of ways to hide them. “How the hell am I supposed to hide them…?” Scott stood thinking up ways in what seemed like forever when he was forced to run to the door when Mitch had started to open it. 

Mitch started to open the door without even knocking only to be stopped by Scott keeping the door closed. “What the hell is taking you so long Scott?”

“I’m just brushing my teeth sorry I care about my dental health?” Scott claimed trying to stay out of the male’s view or at least his body. “I’ll be out in a minute. Just go wait in the car, okay?” He continued as he tried to think of any reason for Mitch to go and give him some time to hide the hickeys. 

Mitch simply sighed as he went over to go to the car, grabbing his bag along the way that had an extra pair of clothes and shoes for when he was done swimming. 

Sighing in relief, Scott closed his eyes before he grabbed his makeup kit used only for when they had a show or something and did his best on trying to cover up the hickeys. That took about two minutes and it took him another two to get a bag and some clothes to change into when he was done. He changed into his swim trunks and a tank top that seemed to cover his scratch marks since he really couldn’t cover those up. Scott went downstairs after grabbing his phone when he heard the ding go off and saw Mitch had texted him. 

Mitch: Where you at? come on! we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up!!! 

Scott took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the worst. He went down to his car only to see Mitch pointing at his watch to try and get Scott to hurry up. He put his things in the trunk of the car before going to the driver’s side and started heading to Kirstie’s house. The ride was of course awkward for Scott, though for Mitch it was like another ride. He was scrolling through his phone and singing to any song that he had heard of. It wasn’t until Mitch looked over at Scott and frowned when he saw the male not even sing at all or talk. The ride itself was about forty minutes and as far as he could tell they were about 5 minutes there. By then, Scott would have started a conversation about anything whenever it was quiet, though, no matter what, Scott didn’t talk at all. He was just frowning and staring ahead. 

“Hey… Scott..? Are you okay?” Scott heard Mitch inquire as he stopped the car for the red light. 

“Yeah.., Just hangover. Nothing to worry about though.” Scott replied as he smiled slightly before sighing as he rubbed his eyes. That was one of the things but he just wanted to know what exactly happened last night. Then again, he started to wonder if Kirstie had remembered anything at all since she’s the drunk that remembers everything no matter how messed up she gets. 'Did she see us in the act or even kiss?' Sighing, he continued to drive before soon stopping in front of Kirstie’s house. 

He parked across the street and got out without saying another word. He sighed going over to grab his bag and carry it to the gate at the back door. Scott looked behind to see if Mitch was behind him. Of course he was, though he had a sad expression to his face which made the blonde just want to hold him and kiss him…  
'Wait... what?' 

Scott’s eyes widened as he looked down before he just went through thinking what he just thought… 'I wanted to kiss him.. Mitch.. Do I have feelings for my best friend?' Scott shook that thought off when he was hugged by Kirstie who smiled when she saw Scott. 

“Hey, you two love birds,” Kirstie spoke with a playful smile on her lips which made Scott’s eyes widen. 'Oh no...' Scott thought to himself as he took a shaky breath. She remembered.  
“W-What?” Scott asked with a blush on his face as he looks at his friend. She only smiles and punches his arm gently. 

“You know the whole Scomiche thing you guys have? I saw your last Superfruit video,” Kirstie stated with a playful voice as she rolled her eyes before letting them in the backyard to the pool. “But anyways, I’m so happy you guys made it! And I saw the great news about you two!” Kirstie proclaimed in a excited tone as she walked over to let them set their bags down. 

“What are you talking a-about?” Scott interrogated, a bit scared as he prepared for Kirstie to explain everything and say she saw them together. 

“You guys... Come on.. Really? The picture is all over with the new album! It’s the top selling album,” Kirstie announced, excited as she grabbed Mitch’s hands and bounced up and down while Mitch did the same. She laughed as she walked away to start removing her sundress revealing flowery rose bikini and got into the pool.

Mitch walked over to the area where Kirstie had set her clothes down to set his own bag of clothes, taking his tank top off as Scott soon followed behind. Mitch bent over and Scott, who was still trying to figure out if Kirstie had seen them together at all, wasn’t paying attention and bumped right into Mitch. This made the blonde look back down at his friend. Scott’s eyes widened as he got a flash of a naked Mitch bent over the bed, arm behind him and... 'Oh god, we did fuck.' The bewildered blonde backed away quickly and bumped into the table as he took a shaky breath before grabbing the chair so it didn’t fall over, making Mitch and Kirstie look at their friend in confusion.

“Hey, are you okay there Scott?” Mitch asked as he turned to look at his best friend before reaching out to touch the male. He just so happened to touch over one of the scratches he had left the previous night though, which caused Scott to jerk his arm away.

“Ow..,” Scott frowns as he looks at his arm to see some blood coming out from the scratch before wiping it on his swim trunks. Kirstie's smile had dropped as she looked down at Scott's arm noticing the blood. "Oh, I'll go get something to clean your arm with." She started walking away as Scott said 'thank you' and replying with a 'no problem' before disappearing.

Scott looked over to see Mitch’s expression which was of complete shock. Scott could never get that face out of his mind. It was the second time Mitch looked scared more than he’s ever seen in his entire life. The first having been when Mitch came out to his parents, even though he knew they knew but it was still scary to do in person. The small brunette had covered his mouth with his hands as he saw the blood that had started to slowly trickle down the taller man's elbow and arm. Scott didn’t even realize how bad he must have been scratched last night, but then again he really didn’t remember last night at all. Mitch’s eyes trailed down to watch the blood then look up at Scott as he moved his hand away. Kirstie had long left to get a paper towel to wipe the blood off. 

“Did I do that..?” Mitch asked, almost worried. He never wanted to hurt Scott but here he was thinking he just scratched the crap out of Scott’s arm. Scott could feel his heart go to his stomach before he reached out to hug the male tightly as he rested his chin on Mitch’s head and gave his friend a tight squeeze. 

“No, I cut myself in the shower and I didn’t want you to worry..,” Scott of course lied but just seeing Mitch sad like this, he was willing to do anything to hear that laugh or see that smile on his face again. He hugged Mitch more tightly before he placed a soft kiss on the male’s forehead like he normally would do to try and calm Mitch down. All he wanted to do now though was kiss and hold him until the end of time and it was weird. Scott felt the smaller male begin to push him away from the embrace that had started to last for a bit longer then usual.

“Scott, I’m so sorry. I swear... I thought my nails weren’t long enough to actually break the skin,” Mitch worried as he looked up at Scott who only smiled back and backed away to rub the back of his neck. 

“Don’t worry about it… I promise. It’s not you... I did it, okay,” Scott said as he smiled slightly and shook his head. Scott was soon given a handful of paper towels by Kirstie who was trying to wipe up the blood from Scott’s elbow, holding them against it to stop the blood. 

“This should be enough but I got to go get Kevin and Avi from the bus stop. Their car is still in the shop but you guys go on and get something to drink. I have some wine in the house if you want some.” Kirstie said as she walked over to grab her keys and leave the two friends alone. 

Scott had started to go over and open the wine, hoping just a little alcohol would actually help him get over the hangover. He sighs as he opened the bottle of wine, pouring himself and Mitch a glass before going out to see Mitch slowly stepping into the hot tub. Mitch turned to look at the male before he smiled slightly and held his hand out for the glass. 

“Oh, you know how to treat Mama right Scotty,” Mitch said as he started to take a sip of the wine. Scott only smiled slightly, thanking that the tension between them had stopped and they could try acting back to normal… 

That was until Scott had bent down to set the bottle down and saw the dark hickeys covering the back of Mitch’s neck which caused the blonde to blush brightly and cover his mouth. He tried to ignore the fact but he knew everyone would see the hickeys. 

'Maybe no one will notice them...'  
The tall blonde walked over to turn the bubbles and the jets on since Mitch had totally forgotten about that and Scott was just trying to get over the soreness in his body. He also removed his tank top before he slowly stepped into the hot tub. He hid his back from Mitch so he wouldn’t see the scratch marks on it before he heard Mitch make a soft moan of relaxation. 

“I don’t know what I did last night but god, I am so sore… Did I do like some exercises or something because Mama's hips are sore as hell.” Mitch said as he rubbed his hips and closed his eyes. Scott took a deep breath as he relaxed with the heat and bubbles before sipping on his own wine before shrugging. Scott was still trying to recall the previous night as he said, “I don’t know... I mean, you were dancing a lot.” Scott really couldn’t seem to get the one image of Mitch bent over in front of him and moaning though. He frowns as he tried to do his best to ignore the thoughts though it was hard. The far off blonde must have been ignoring Mitch saying something because he soon felt Mitch flick his nipple which caused him to jump slightly. 

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Mitch frowns as he raised an eyebrow obviously a bit concerned why Scott wasn’t really listening to him. Scott knew he was acting different and even distant but he didn’t think that Mitch would notice. He hadn’t even noticed how far he was away from Mitch. Scott was on one side of the hot tub while the brunette was on the other, simply staring with a worried look on his face. 

“Sorry.. This hangover’s been messing with my head all day. I’m sorry Mitch,” Scott apologized with a small smile before he scooted closer to Mitch. Mitch was more than happy to remove some space between himself and Scott. It was weird. They’ve always been by each other’s side through it all. Scott smiles slightly though he tried to stay on the side where Mitch couldn’t see any hickeys or scratches. Scott looked over at his stomach and chest to see the dark and rather large hickeys Mitch must have spent a while leaving from how prominent they were. Scott was about to cover them with his arms but he soon felt Mitch’s fingers begin to trail along them which made Scott jump slightly. 

“What happened to you..?” Mitch asked, a bit concerned as he looks at his best friend only to look back down at the hickeys. Scott couldn’t even remember or even think. All he felt was Mitch’s fingers on his chest, following the hickeys, going lower and lower. Scott’s eyes widened as he grabbed Mitch’s wrist before looking at the male who was willing to find if they went lower. 

“They… They go lower…” Scott said with a almost scared voice. The blonde’s eyes were only full of concern that met worried eyes from Mitch. 

“Are.. they bruises?” Mitch wondered, confused, though the brunette’s eyes soon widened as he looked at Scott. Scott took a shaky breath as he saw Mitch’s expression change before he soon felt the tenor’s warm hands go over his chest that was still covered with makeup. Mitch had soon started to splash the male’s chest causing the makeup to wash off and show the many hickeys on his chest. 

“Mitch… Stop…” That’s all that Scott could say as he reached out to grab the male’s hands that were following the path of hickeys up to his neck. He couldn’t even begin to figure out how to say anything or explain anything. Mitch had reached up to turn Scott’s face to the side by grabbing onto his chin with his index finger and thumb. Mitch was gentle with Scott and the blonde didn’t fight the male seeing him or removing the makeup. Mitch’s face of concern soon started to turn into a face of confusion as he saw the glimpse of the scratch marks. 

“Turn around…” Mitch said in a soft voice as he tried to get a better look at the scratch marks. Scott didn’t want to, though he felt Mitch start to pull on his shoulder. Now Scott could have easily just not moved at all but he didn’t want to hide anything from Mitch... Even this. 

“Mitch, I just got roughed up by some guys.. They kept shoving and pushing me. It’s not that bad and I bumped into the wall which scratched my back up.” Scott lied through his teeth though of course now that he looked at the hickeys, they did look more like bruises than hickeys. They were spread all over his body. Mitch reached up to gently cup Scott’s cheek in his hand, brown eyes staring into blue eyes. Mitch’s eyes had started to look over the male’s face then down to Scott’s lips. Scott saw the younger male's eyes wander down to his own lips which caused the blonde to blush lightly. He didn’t move, not wanting to cause any reason for this moment to stop. 

“Scott…” Mitch said in a hushed voice before he saw Scott slowly lean in closer to rest their foreheads together. The older male didn’t know why he wanted to kiss Mitch so badly but everything in his heart and mind was telling him to kiss the tenor. Scott looked up from Mitch’s lips to see those beautiful brown eyes again. Scott closed the remaining space to kiss the male only to barely brush lips together before he heard the backyard door open and Kirstie yell in surprise. “So I was right about last night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was a much longer waited period than I had planned on, but I had to get a new editor so I wanna give a HUGE thanks to SonoLuffy for helping me do this. Chapter 3 should be up before New Year's I'll have to talk to SonoLuffy about it, but thanks for those who read this don't forget to leave a review, follow the story or me. Until next time! ~ TM


	3. Chapter 3: The Hard Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Scott finally came to tell Mitch even just after a day the guilt was almost too much for him.

Scott’s blood went cold when he heard Kirstie yell in excitement causing both males to jerk away within the next second and stare at the female. Kirstie came over to crouch down and forced Scott to lean forward letting everyone see the scratch marks going down his back.

“You did hook up with that one guy last night!” Kirstie said with joy in her voice as she let Scott lean back so she could see his face. Scott was completely dumbfounded, though he decided it was better to just go along with it then have it mess anything else up. 

“U-Uh yeah…. It was a rough night.” Scott said sheepishly before he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh my god, Scott! I want details! Did he give you his number?” Kirstie asked happily as she went to grab her own glass before getting in the hot tub and sitting in between them.

“Uh, what happened to Kevin and Avi?” Mitch asked as he tried to make the conversation go in a different way.

“Avi took Kevin with him to his sister’s wedding. He said he would have taken us but I guess it’s like a beatboxer’s code or something,” Kirstie stated with a small smile before grabbing Scott’s hands in hers and taking a sip of her champagne. “Tell me everything from start to finish!” Kirstie exclaimed with a obviously excited tone in her voice.

Scott looked at her though his eyes soon turned to Mitch who was staring down at his hands. His cheeks were still red from a blush that seemed to be permanently on his cheeks from what they were almost caught in the act of doing.

“Well.. You see, it wasn’t even a thing.. We were both drunk and I get grabby when I’m drunk… I took him home with Mitch and dropped that one off at the hotel.” Scott said as he pointed to Mitch. “Then one thing lead to another and the next thing I know... I was at his house and had sex... I knew I had to get out the house before his friend came home so I took an Uber to get the car back from the bar.” Scott lied through his teeth and was so happy he was able to make something up that quick that actually seemed possible. 

Mitch had looked up to listen to Scott’s story. He had a face of confusion as well as concentration as if he was trying to figure out or even remember anything, but nothing came up so he had to trust Scott. 

“Oh my gosh. Is he hot? Did you take any pictures? What did he look like?” Kirstie asked as if she was trying to make this into something it really wasn’t. “I-I don’t remember... I was really drunk Kiki…” Scott said and used the nickname Mitch and him had used for her since highschool.

“Yeah, Scott. Why don’t you just talk about what you remembered? It could help me remember.” Mitch said playfully before he drank his champagne. 

Scott rolled his eyes before he closed them as if he was trying to remember. In all actuality, he was just trying to make something up that first came to his mind.“Well, he’s a little above average height, beautiful hair that’s so silky, it’s like angels touched every strand on his hair. His skin is like an angel’s and so soft. His body is just… Wow. There isn’t a part of it that has a flaw on it. I could just spend all day describing it… Then his eyes… He’s just… Wow, his brown eyes.. but god, when I look into them.. I understand what they mean when they say you can see into a person’s soul because I can see everything about him. His eyes are always able to calm me down.. I could stare into them for years and every day, they’ll still be able to amaze me…Then his voice,.. god... It’s like god made his voice and gave it the power to cure cancer. His smile-” Scott had started to ramble as a smile seemed to be permanently put on his lips.

Scott was interrupted by Mitch who got out of the hot tub with a huff before walking to go inside without saying a word. This left Scott concerned as he looked back at Kirstie who looked just as confused as Scott did. Once Mitch was out of ear range Scott smacked himself on his forehead as he groaned slightly. Kirstie saw this and raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend in concern. “What’s wrong with him?” Kirstie asked only for Scott to grab her shoulders and pull her closer. 

“Kirstie, you have to promise to not tell anyone this. Do you understand this? If you tell anyone, I swear I’ll kill myself.” Scott said as he took a shaky breath as if he was having issues breathing. The shaky blonde needed to tell someone. This pressure was killing him and he needed to tell someone to try to get some help on how to deal with it.

“Scott, what’s wrong?” Kirstie asked, almost scared. She’s never seen Scott this scared or as pale.Scott looked over once to make sure Mitch wasn’t near before he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“I… I had sex with Mitch last night... I think.” Scott said, almost hesitant as he looked up at Kirstie for some sort of reassurance. Kirstie though, had no other expression but her mouth wide open. Yes, she knew that Scott and Mitch would make little fake flirts to seem like they were dating for Superfruit but she never really thought of them actually doing anything.

“What do you mean, 'you think'?” Kirstie asked as she tried to connect the dots on what happened.

“I can’t remember but I woke up naked in his bed and covered in hickeys and scratches. He was naked and there were condoms all over the place. The wall has a fucking dent in it,” the destressed man ran his fingers through his hair as he took a shaky breath. Now that he relived it, he started to feel flustered on the factthat he accepted that him and Mitch actually had sex… 

“Well, did you tell him?” Kirstie asked as she made sure to check that Mitch wasn’t coming back at all. Scott’s eyes widened as he shook his head quickly almost in fear as he grabbed Kirstie’s shoulders again. 

“You cannot tell him at all Kirstie, I’m not even joking. If he knew that we had sex, it would destroy our friendship. I mean, one time we both kissed each other and that was when we were sober. It made things awkward for months but if he found out we had sex...” Scott spoke, trailing off near the end in fear of Mitch actually finding out. It was all in a hushed voice though the distress was clear in his voice. 

Kirstie knew that Scott was scared and she even remembered when the two singers would barely look at each other, let alone talk to each other. Their tour was awkward since Mitch and Scott always shared beds in the tour bus and when they stopped talking, they stopped sharing beds and everyone had to deal with Mitch shivering all the time. Then they also had to deal with Scott’s tossing and turning from not being able to sleep in the same bed. The two were almost inseparable and in a way she’d always been jealous by how close they were when they were growing up. Yes, she had dated Mitch and Scott during high school and even when they broke up on good terms, she was always jealous of them being so close. Kirstie felt like she was being pushed away but even then she respected them, loved them like family and only wanted the best for her ‘brothers’. Kirstie smiled softly, placing her hands on Scott’s shoulders as she shook her head.

“We both know you shouldn’t lie to him about this. It’s not right keeping this from him” Kirstie said with a serious tone as she looked at her friend before smiling slightly. “And who knows.. Mitch could have wanted it too,” Kirstie said, though she looked back at his back to see the nails which caused her to whistle slightly. “Wow. He really did a number on you, didn’t he?” Kirstie said as she smiles slightly before slowly trailing her fingers over the red areas that caused Scott to tense. He let her feel his muscles that were obviously sore since he took a sharp inhale at the pain. Kirstie let Scott sit up straight to look over the hickey’s covering his neck and chest. Scott only nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled as he tried to remember everything, though he only could get the glimpses.

“I wouldn’t know. All I can remember was going to the bar with him then we never made it. Some guy pushed me forward and I.. H-holy fuck,” Scott cursed as he closed his eyes though his eyes snapped opened when everything hit him like a ton of bricks. The sounds, the taste, the feeling and the warmth everything. Scott started to get light headed at the rush of thoughts before he grabbed onto Kirstie’s shoulders, trying to regain his balance. 

“Whoa,.. You okay there, Scott?” Kirstie asked a bit concerned as she started to guide Scott out of the hot tub so he wouldn’t go under water. Scott was about to sit up before he looked down at the tent that was starting to form in his trunks. His cheeks went bright red as he quickly turned to jump in the ice cold water and just hope it would be enough to cause his blood to go elsewhere. In his rush, he didn’t notice Mitch had come back and been in Scott’s path that was going straight to the pool. Scott couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to stop and basically tackled Mitch into the pool. 

Both men fell into the ice cold water. Mitch, not being able to take the coldness of the water after being out of the hot tub and dry, let out a high shriek. For Scott though, it was like jumping in a ice filled pool and was just what he needed to get rid of his unwanted guest. When both men swam to the surface, Scott took a shaky inhale as he yelled in shock only to be punched in the arm by Mitch. He was already starting to swim back to the edge so he could hop out of the pool and into the hot tub to sit next to Kirstie. She just watched, amazed and confused as to why Scott jumped out so soon, though she knew that Scott wouldn’t say anything while Mitch was here. 

“What the hell was that about? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?” Mitch interogated, somewhat annoyed as he looked at Scott who was starting to swim toward the male. 

Scott smiled as he forgot about the reason why he jumped in to begin with. That’s how it’s always been with Mitch. The entire world was gone and the only thing Scott cared about was him and seeing that smile. Now when he moved though, he still felt his erection still relaxing, not fully gone away yet. “Maybe I thought you needed to wash all that salt off you? Why’d you leave? You asked what he looked like,” Scott stated as he rested his head on the edge where the hot tub and pool met.

“Are you calling me salty?” Mitch said as he placed his hands on his chest mocking a hurt expression. Scott smiled as he rolled his eyes. When he looked back at Mitch as the tenor licked his lips after taking a drink finishing off his champagne, all Scott could see was the male licking his boxers again. This caused the blonde to take a shaky breath as he closed his eyes and thought of anything to just try and get rid of his erection that was threatening to come back. 

“Well, you did leave without saying anything and that’s kinda rude Mitchy,” Scott said playfully before he shook his head and started to stare up at him with a tired and happy smile. Kirstie saw the tired expression on his face before biting back a small chuckle. She knew that Scott hadn’t been with someone for the longest time though just from his face and the way Mitch was limping, she knew they both had a rough night. With that thought, she got up, grabbed the empty glasses and started to walk to the house.

“I’ll be back. You guys want anything from the store?” Kirstie questioned as she smiled slightly before she looked back at her two friends. Mitch looked at his phone after drying his hands off to see that it was already starting to turn four o'clock. 

“We might actually leave soon. We need to go home, feed Wyatt and get dinner.” Mitch said as he looked at Kirstie before smiling slightly.

Scott didn’t even realize how long they had been there but he soon noticed the sky starting to get dark. He remembered that they didn't wake up until around noon and made it there about one, so the time did pass by pretty fast.

“We'll have to make another date up for this. Maybe dinner on a later day?” Scott said as he smiled softly and watched Kirstie who winked at him then nodded to Mitch, hoping Scott got the hint to talk about the night before. Kirstie nodded smiling, going to her car before she looked at the two singers. 

“Well, just lock up whenever you leave, okay? Leave the key under the rug on the porch, okay?” Kirstie said as she walked off the property, thus leaving the two males alone again. Scott took a deep breath as he closed his eyes before resting his forehead against the edge of the hot tub yawning.

“Did you not sleep well? Did Mr. Perfect keep you up all night?” Mitch said with a slight jealous tone in his voice as he looked away. Scott chuckled as he raises an eyebrow before he shook his head looking up at the male. 

“No, I mean, getting you home was a lot of work. You know how you get when you’re drunk... You get all touchy feely,” Scott said as he groaned before he grabbing the edge of the pool to pull himself out. Scott’s trunks started to be pulled lower from the water weighing it down, exposing some dark blonde pubic hair threatening to show the rest of it. Mitch’s eyes were soon pulled away as he got up to get his things.

“I’m gonna get the towels so we can put them in the car since you wet our bags,” Mitch said pointing to their bags that were wet from the splash. Scott rolled his eyes, nodding before he shook his head to try and dry his hair before he fixed it so it wasn’t in his face anymore. Mitch grabbed the towels, drying his hair off a bit before tossing it at Scott who was grabbing their bags. The towel hit his back which he soon picked up to start drying himself off the best he could before going over and getting to his car. He set the towel on the seat while Mitch followed behind, doing the same.

“So, what’s his name?” Mitch said as he got in the car before he scrolled through his phone before looking at his best friend. Scott frowns as he tries thinking through everything or even picking just a random name though he shrugged before driving away.

“I don’t remember... I was too drunk in all honesty. It was just a one night stand.. I don’t even think he remembers…” Scott said as he started to drive home, his statement being more meaningful than both could have imagined. Of course the ride was quiet but it wasn’t as awkward as it was on the way there. They would talk and sing but Mitch would always stop to text whoever it was he was texting. It seemed like every five seconds he would have to get on his phone. Scott was starting to get annoyed in a way. Not that he only wanted Mitch to talk to him and him only but this was different. Yes, when Travis and Mitch dated, he was on his phone but it was even more than this. It seemed like every time Mitch locked his phone it went off again and finally Scott had enough.

“Look who’s Mr. Popular?” Scott said in a mocking tone before he looked at Mitch when he stopped at a red light. 

“Oh, you know it, babe. I’m just being overwhelmed with all these tweets,” Mitch said as he rolled his eyes before replying again to another text. Scott didn’t push on the matter. He didn't want to seem weird or even creepy so he let Mitch text whoever he was texting and soon stopped at their house. Scott took a deep breath before he looked at his phone that was in the cup holder. There was a text from Kirstie and it read:

Kirstie: Hey did you tell him? You know you need to! Do it Scott!  
Scott sighed as he drove into the parking garage, about to get out of the car, only to stop while Mitch was already getting up to get out and change out of his wet clothes. Scott watched the male leave which left him to sit in the car. Scott thought for the past ten minutes on his phone, typing up a huge message before sending it to Mitch. Scott knew that if he sent him a message Mitch might be able to take it better than face to face. There was that and once Scott sent it, he couldn’t stutter or sound stupider if he actually spoke it.

Scott: Mitch, I know I should have told you this but when I woke up I couldn’t even think of how to explain it but last night we had sex. I just… I couldn’t tell you face to face and still couldn’t even talk about it. I woke up and I was in your bed naked and so were you... There was a used condom next to the bed and you have hickeys on the back of your neck and I’m pretty sure you gave me the hickeys all over my body… I’m so sorry, Mitch but I didn’t want this to ruin our friendship. I could care less about the band in all honesty but I could never live a day without you whenever we’re separate for more than a day I hate every second of it and couldn’t think about living without you, Mitch. And I think… I love you and want to be with you... these feelings are coming up and they’re more than friendly and… I want to talk about it... by this time I’m probably already going to be upstairs and when you finish reading it, I’ll be thinking of some way to not have to talk to you. I’m sorry Mitch but I want to come clean to you about everything and just hope I didn’t hurt you emotionally or our relationship.

Scott sent the message before he regretted doing anything else, there was no going back and he knew it. Soon he got up to the hotel room, listening by putting his ear to the wall to see if Mitch was crying or anything at all but he heard nothing. Scott took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to see Mitch on the couch, his hand covering his mouth before his eyes went over to look up at Scott. Scott felt his heart drop to his stomach as he took a deep breath before walking over to sit next to the tenor.

“So.. I see you got my message…” Scott said a bit reluctant after a minute of silence and he was just scared to hear what he’d say. 

“Why didn’t you tell me…? Scott, we promised to never keep anything from each other. Why would you keep this away from me? Did we at least use protection?” Mitch asked as he looked at Scott. His eyes and face were only full of pain and almost distrust. Scott felt like shit when he saw the look on his hopefully still bestfriend’s face. Scott only looked down as he closed his eyes before he shrugged; he was sad and angry with himself.

“We did use protection.. And I don’t know... I didn’t want this to mess anything up… I-I didn’t remember till we got to Kirstie's and I didn’t want to say anything just in case nothing ever actually happened.. I wanted to be sure but… I couldn’t say anything when you left…” Scott began to fiddle with his thumbs in a nervous habit after he explained his reasoning. Though it wasn’t until he felt Mitch’s arms around his shoulders did he realize that he was actually crying or holding his breath until the coldness of the air hitting his wet cheeks finally hit him.

“Don’t cry, Scott. I’m not mad at you.” Mitch said as he wiped the male’s tears from his cheeks and soon began to stroke his friend’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.   
Scott leaned into Mitch’s touch as he took a deep breath. Just feeling Mitch’s touch made him feel comfortable and not fear anything at all. Well,.. that’s what he thought.

“But we can’t be together Scott… I’m dating someone.” Mitch said with a sad tone in his voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this one is shorter but this was about the time that I started to get more interested in my next fanfiction that's going to be a 100% better so this is where the chapters get less detailed and shorter for the lack of motivation, but Scott finally came to tell Mitch even just after a day the guilt was almost too much for him, but sadly Mitch was already seeing someone ;-; but don't worry it's not going to last long at all so be ready for minor feels and tw but thanks again to my editor and should be out within the next two months! TM~


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad/good news???

Hey everyone and anyone who reads this far, that being if you've read this when it first came out or just stumbled upon it it's me TM the author! (My alias of course for personal reasons) But I have some good and bad news, I highly doubt that I'll finish this fanfiction simply from the fact school got in the way, work did too, and sadly I just lost interest or whatever muse I had for this fanfic. DO NOT FEAR THOUGH! I have been working on another fanfiction I'm almost 100% sure better than this one so if you're interested just either follow my profile for updates on here or fanfiction.net , or even Wattpad all under the same account name. It'll be called Fatal Obsession so just be ready for it and hopefully I can add a picture of the cover so you can keep your eye out for it on the other websites! It'll basically be a killer!Scott type of fanfic don't worry he doesn't kill any of PTX but it's a rather interesting idea that I hope you'll all enjoy, it'll be rated M for both smut and gore but there there are going to be two versions of the story, both very similar but one will hold all the "intense graphic" and gore for people who want to read that, then one which doesn't have the intense gore, but still wanna dabble with it. I have a few chapters done I just need a beta reader to help so if any of you are interested in helping me out please email me at 1jvoice99@gmail.com and we'll continue talking from there. Thanks again for keeping up with this so if you left kudo's, favorites, or started following the story thank you but it'll probably never finish due to the lack of interest. I'm sorry everyone but hope you'll look for Fatal Obsession whenever it comes out. Thanks and love you all. ~TM

 

                                                                           

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave a review I have story finished just need to wait for one of the people I'm working with to edit it and post them. I'll try to get them done as soon as possible & I'm actually working on my second fanficiton which I promise will be more detailed and better than this one. Thank you guys for reading it and hope you stick around! ~TM


End file.
